


Move

by ManeLani (WhiteHanako)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Choi Minho, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHanako/pseuds/ManeLani
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr page. Taemin took a liking to his gifted student, but he never made a move. Thanks to the meddling of Minho and Jonghyun tho, now seems like the perfect time.





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin stared at you from the door, watching the movement of your body to the music. He was so enthralled by you that he didn’t even notice Jonghyun and Minho walk up behind him.

“This is getting a little creepy Tae. You should just go talk to him. I’m sure he doesn’t bite,” Minho joked, ruffling Taemin’s hair.

“Oh, I’m sure Taemin would like for him to bite though.” Jonghyun smirked from his position beside Taemin.

“I can think of a few other things he would like for him to do,” Minho mumbled, wrapping an arm around Taemin’s neck.

Taemin ignored them, continuing to watch you while you were distracted. Although he spoke to you during classes, he would never talk to you afterward, the carefree smiles that lit up your face as you talked to everyone. The way you took your dancing seriously.

You got so carried away in your dancing it wasn’t even funny. But he liked that about you. He liked that you danced with not only your body but also your heart and soul. You felt the music everywhere. You let it decide how you moved not the other way around. You probably didn’t even know what you did to him, and just about everyone else in the class. 

There was an addiction that he had to you, one that he didn’t want to cure. He wanted to make it worse, have so much of you that it made him crazy, made him crave more.

He went to sleep at night thinking of you. How your hips swayed to the music. That far away look in your eyes as you danced. How you would collapse on the floor, panting for breath after a particularly intense dance session. He imagined you doing that underneath him after he had done everything in his power to absolutely destroy you, make you think about him and only him. Make you just as crazy for him as he was for you.

He imagined you squirming underneath him, begging him to fuck you. The moans that would flow out of your mouth as he had his way with you. The first time you would call him Da-.

He heard Jonghyun and Minho coughing and slightly choking beside him. He looked over at them, and incredulous look on his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

They both looked down at the area where his crotch was, causing him to look down as well.

“I guess little Taemin didn’t like being ignored,” Minho cackled.

“What were you thinking about? Oh, wait don’t tell me,” Jonghyun started. “Him on his knees, staring up into your eyes. No, wait. Him on his hands in knees in from of you, begging you to-“

“Shut the fuck up hyung,” Taemin hissed causing the men beside him to laugh.  
Their laughter had gotten your attention, causing you to jump and scowl as you saw the three men standing at the door of the studio. You turned around fully walking towards the door, a deadly gleam in your eye.

“I wanna know the joke too,” you deadpanned, glaring at them.

Minho cleared his throat looking at you and then Taemin, the latter’s face a deep red. You looked to him, but he wouldn’t look you in the eyes. 

“You know the next time you decide to make fun of someone, make sure they aren’t in earshot,” you hissed, grabbing your bag and pushing past them out of the studio. 

Taemin made an aborted motion to stop you, but he didn’t know what he would say to you. The only thing he could think about what the anger, hurt, and disappointment that shone on your face when you looked at him.

“Tae-“

He raised a hand, cutting Minho off before he could finish speaking. 

“You idiots!” He snapped, running out of the studio intent on finding you.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked down the hallway swiftly, intent on getting as far away from that dance studio as possible. Granted, Taemin wasn’t laughing with Jonghyun and Minho, but it still stung your pride.

“Y/N!” 

You turned your head to see Taemin running after you, but irritation was clouding your judgment.

“What do you want?” You snapped, glaring at him. “Did you come to laugh at me more? If you’re going to make fun of me, at least make sure I’m not present!”

You turned back around intent on walking out of the building and going home, but before you could do so, Taemin grabbed your arm turning you around to look at him.

“Look, y/n. I’m sorry. They weren’t laughing at you.”

You scoffed continuing to glare at him. “Mind telling me what they were laughing at then?”

His face turned a deep shade of red again, his eyes darting away from your face.

“That’s what I thought,” you mumbled, prying his fingers from your arm. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow… sir,” you scoffed walking out of the building.

Taemin paced back and forth in the dance studio, his mind racing with the number of ways this could go wrong. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if you would show up to class today with how upset you were yesterday.

All of the students began trickling in slowly, but Taemin’s eyes stayed trained on the door, waiting for you to walk in. Five minutes went by. Ten. Fifteen. Everyone had stretched, prepped, and were ready for class to start and you still weren’t there. Taemin sighed, preparing to turn the music on.

Just as he was getting ready to start the music, you walked in, taking a place in the back of the studio. He smiled at you, but you acted as if you didn’t see him, taking off your jacket and placing it down on the floor beside your bag. You missed the look of disappointment on his face when he turned around to switch the music on, Move blaring over the speakers.

You moved as if on autopilot, the anger that lingered melting away as you danced. From your position in the back of the room, you could see all the movements Taemin made, his body moving smoothly and seductively to the music.

The number of times you thought about him taking your hand, grinding slowly against you to the music. His hips moving with the motion of yours, his length rubbing against you as he moved, whispering in your ear how much he wanted you. How much he wanted to be inside of you.

You shook your head, trying to push those thoughts away. There was no way someone like Taemin liked you, especially seeing that he was just standing there as his friends laughed at you. You tried to push that thought away, focusing on the choreography. There was no use in crying over spilled milk.

Taemin commended everyone for their hard work, watching as everyone gathered their things.

“Y/N, wait just a minute please,” he spoke as you tried to inch out of the door.

You rolled your eyes, but stopped, not wanting to cause a scene. You turned around to glare at him, his grey hair disheveled and messy, much like the way you wanted to see it after you ran your hands through it while he sucked yo-.

“Y/N?”

You hadn’t realized you had spaced out, blinking a few times and directing your gaze to Taemin.

“What did you say?”

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” he said, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“You did that already,” you mumbled nonchalantly, leaning against the wall. “I really don’t want an apology. I want to know why they were-”

He cut you off before you could finish talking. “They were laughing at me.”

You stared at him waiting for him to elaborate.

“That’s great,” you scoffed. “Can I leave now? I have things to do.”

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you,” he mumbled, moving away from you.

You felt bad for acting like that with him, but your pride was hurt and he hadn’t really provided a full explanation.

“I may or may not have gotten hard while watching you dancing,” he blurted, your eyes growing wide as you turned to stare at him.

“I was thinking about how expressive you are when you dance. How fluid your movements are. How flexible and agile you are,” he spoke, staring at you. “How you get so carried away.”

“And that made you hard?” You asked, placing your bag back down.

He rubbed his neck harder, staring down at the floor. 

“You are far more provocative and erotic than you give yourself credit for,” he commented, looking you up and down. “Just the way you move could make someone hard.”

“I doubt that,” you sighed.

He walked up to you, gripping your chin lightly. “Oh baby boy, you just don’t know. I’ve wanted to wreck you since I first laid eyes on you.”

You inhaled sharply, your mouth dropping open as your eyes grew wider. 

“I’ve thought about ripping off those tight ass clothes. Taking you on every fucking surface in this studio. Making you cum everywhere, so much that they wouldn’t be able to clean it all up. Making you beg for me, for me to fuck you, for me to let you cum.”

As those words exited his mouth, he let go of your chin, placing his hands on your hips and pushing you against the wall behind you, his mouth connecting with yours, his tongue battling with your own.

Your hands moved to his already wild hair, yanking and pulling as his kissed you, his hands slipping down to your ass, gripping and kneading it. You moaned into the kiss, one leg coming up to hook around his waist.

He moved away from your mouth, kissing down the column of your throat, leaving his mark as he went. 

“So sweet baby boy.”

One hand slipped under your shirt, lifting it up and over your head. His mouth moved from your neck to your collarbone, your nipple, down the line of your abs, to your happy trail. He had taken his place on the floor in front of you, looking up at you under his lashes. His hands slipped into the band of your shorts, pulling them down along with your boxers.

He stared at your length, tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips before he leaned forward and licked a strip up the length of you. You whined, placing your hands in his hair.

“Don’t tease.”

He licked again, before taking the head of your cock into his mouth, sucking lightly then harder. He began to bob up and down your length, hand wrapped around the places where his mouth was absent. 

His saliva ran down your length, making it easier for his hand to do its work, but you wanted more of his mouth. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling tightly on the strands as his mouth moved further down your length, swallowing and sucking as he went. You began to move your hips, slowly fucking his face, tugging harder on his hair, his fingers digging into your thighs.

“Taemin. You gotta stop. I’m-I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” you whined, yanking on his hair.

He pulled back with a pop, line of saliva following his mouth. He looked up at you licking his lips. Your cock jumped, a fresh stream of precum coming from the tip as you looked at him. He slowly stood, walking over to his bag, pulling out lube and a condom. He walked closer to the wall-length mirror in the front of the studio, sitting in front of it. He crooked his finger at you, signaling that he wanted you to come to him.

“Lay down for me baby boy.”

You positioned yourself on the floor in front of him feeling place his hands on your legs, pushing them apart slowly. He placed one on his shoulder, placing a small kiss on your ankle, popping open the lube and coating his fingers with. He rubbed it around momentarily to warm it, before rubbing his fingers around the rim of your hole. 

“Look in the mirror baby boy. Watch me stretch you out so I can fuck you.” 

As he says this, he slips a finger inside of your relaxing hole, moving it in and out slowly. You moaned at the feeling, head lulling back.

“I told you to look in the mirror,” Taemin growled, slipping in a second finger alongside the first one. He moved them, beginning to fuck you on his fingers steadily, adding two more when he felt you were stretched enough. You struggled to keep your head up, watching his fingers enter your body, faster and harder with his movement, until you felt pleasure course through your body, your eyes crossing, toes curling from the feeling.

“Oh. Did that feel good baby boy?” He asked, angling his fingers to hit the same spot consistently, causing your hole to flutter over his fingers.

“Taemin. I’m gonna-”

He pulled his fingers out swiftly, pulling down his pants, preparing to open the condom and place it on his length.

“You don’t have t-”

His dark eyes locked with yours as he took more lube and placed it on his fingers, warming it before spreading it onto his length, before wiping his hand on his shirt, discarding that as well. He teased his dick across your fluttering hole, acting as if he was going to penetrate you, but moving away again.

“Please don’t tease me,” you begged, hips trying to move closer to him.

Taemin’s eyes locked with yours as he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, allowing you to adjust to his length before he bottomed out. He waited for your signal letting him know you were okay before he began to move, stroking in and out of you slowly. He had a look of focus and determination on his face, one you were trying to deci-.

“Oh fuck Taemin!” You screamed as he hit your prostate.

“Mmm, there ya go baby boy,” he moaned, beginning to move his hips with more purpose. “Does that feel good baby? Do you like that?”

“Yeah,” you whined, your toes curling even more as he moved in and out of your body.

“Yeah? You feel so good around me baby boy. So tight and warm. You take my dick so well,” he growled, leaning down over your body to bite and kiss your neck. “You make me so hard when you dance baby, but seeing you hot and sweaty, panting for air after a routine, that’s what made me want you even more. Thinking about you under me, doing that while I fucked up senseless.”

You clenched around him, his talking drawing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Thinking about you begging me to fuck you. Begging me to make you cum. You cumming all over me, ass clenching on my dick and your cum painting our stomachs,” he snarled, moving faster.

You moaned louder attempting to move your hand to your length. Taemin grabbed both of your hands in his one of his, pinning them above your head, never stopping in his assault on your body.

“Like this,” he growled. “I want you to cum like this. From me fucking you. I bet you could do that, couldn’t you. Getting off to someone fucking your ass, holding you down and making you take it. You like that don’t you?”

The only thing you could do was moan as you tightened even more around him.

“Taemin. I-I’m gonna cum.”

He groaned, plowing into you faster and harder, intent on making you cum from his dick alone.

“Cum for me baby boy. I want to feel it. I want to hear you scream for me.”

His words pushed you over the edge, his name being ripped from your lips as your ass tightened tremendously over his dick and your cum coated your stomach. He continued moving inside of you, groans and moans getting louder as he neared his climax.

“Cum for me. I wanna feel your warm cum paint my insides. I want to see you come undone for me.”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, licking and biting as he sped his hips up even more.

“Come on. I want it. Cum for me, daddy.”

With that he let out a loud moan of your name, his hot cum coating your insides, his hand flexing around your wrists as his orgasm flowed through his body. He collapsed on top of you when he was completely spent, hand letting go of your wrists, your hands immediately traveling to his hair to run your fingers through it.

“Daddy huh?” You sniggered as you tugged lightly on strands of his hair. 

“Shut up,” he hummed, biting your neck lightly. 

“You finally got off your ass!” You heard a deep voice speak from the doorway. 

You both jump, Taemin reaching over to grab his over-sized jacket to make the two of you slightly decent. You turn your head to see Minho and Jonghyun standing in the doorway, Minho with his hand down Jonghyun’s pants, hand wrapped around his length, moving up and down. You clench around Taemin at the sight of the two of them, Taemin making an inquisitive noise before looking at you.

“Oh really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my writing appears on Tumblr @manelani.


End file.
